


My Life With the Countries

by I_am_but_an_emily_1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_but_an_emily_1/pseuds/I_am_but_an_emily_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bermuda tells her story of her life through her eyes. She has friends, enemies, and a lot more action coming her way. She is younger than the others, yes, but she still makes up for it by showing what her nation is proud of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World Meeting

I was in my house drinking tea, the cool winter wind blowing in through the open window and letting snowflakes fall onto the rug. I was drifting in and out of sleep, thinking about today, what the world meeting would be like. I didn't know who to expect to be there, and what the other countries would be like. I ignorantly looked at the clock then booked it up the stairs, sending the chair flying onto the floor. "SHIT! THE MEETING STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!" quickly put on my jeans and a navy blue 3/4 sleeve shirt and stumbled down the stairs, my shoe laces untied.

I ran through the doors and immediately ran into a couple people mall three of us falling over. "I am so sorry!" I looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes and purple eyes looking at me. "Britain, Russia!" I hugged them Tightly. "It has been a while hasn't it Emily?" "You are thinking of joining me, DA?" Britain and Russia are my childhood friends, and we consider each other family, for we look out for each other. We got up, only for me to find a crying Italy around my waist.

Romano came ruining after him, red faced and shaking with anger. "THAT BASTARD ATE ALL OF MY PASTA!" I turned to him and caught his face in my hand. He stopped immediately saying,"LET ME GO! I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" "That wouldn't be very wise with me here now would it Romano?" He stiffened. "Emily?!" I let his face free and there was both an angered and feared look in his eyes. "What did he do this time?" "THAT BASTARD STOLE MY PASTA!" "Emily, you-"" DON'T INTERRUPT EYEBROW BASTARD!" I grabbed his wrist hard, making him wince.

Spain looked over and chuckled a little. "Italy did you take his pasta?" He nodded reluctantAnd and I patted his head. "Don't do it again." Romano quickly and angrily walked off, and Italy ran off towards Germany and Japan. "You have gotten strong Emily! Still you are going to join me, DA?" I looked at him and his gaze went away from me. " we should get to the meeting now," said Britain. I nodded and followed him and Russia in.

It was a madhouse in the meeting. Everyone was fighting and fooling around, unlike Italy who made even more white flags. I was with Britain, arguing with him against France. Britain had a hold of Frances neck, France had a firm grip of Britain's hair, and I was on top of France punching his arms. A booming voice stopped everything making the room go silent. "EVERYONE SHUTUP!" "Germany!" Britain, France, and I said. "WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE THE WORLDS PROBLEMS NOT FIGHT ABOUT OUR PROBLEMS FROM THE PAST! NOW WE WILL GO BY MY RULES! EIGHT MINUTES OF TALKING FOR EVERYONE NO MORE NO LESS AND YOU MUST RAISE YOUR HAND!"

The room was dead silence. Everyone sat in their chairs, mine being next to Britain. France, being his perverted self, blew a kiss towards me, but I flipped him off as a reply. He simply chuckled until he saw the look in Britain's eyes. Britain had always been very protective over me and it never changed one bit. If anything, he is now even more protective. Germany scolded France when he saw how he was hitting on me and Russia looked at me as if to say," let me know if he bothers you and I shall get my pick ax.

As the meeting progressed, so did my hate for France, like when it was my time to speak, I ended up suggesting we get rid of one of the pervy countries. At first, everyone's attitude was very gloomy, and that wasn't helped out when Italy said there should be white flag businesses. So there was then the scolding of Germany on Italy. I felt somewhat bad for Italy, he was like a child.

The worst speech, however, was America's. (with his fist slamming onto the table) "fhwkdjfbejfogoepaidhfhejskap spskansbbcidorifhbqbsbsklapd jfbfhsosojgbtheocir!""WILL YOU STOP EATING ALL THAT JUNK FOOD YOU BLOODY GIT!" "Sure i'll stop eating this absurd amount of hamburgers so you can concentrate. slurp-good guys-slurp-bad guys-slurp-allies- and I'm the hero!"

As the meeting finished, I walked out and met up with Russia and Britain again. "It is so nice to see you guys again!" "Come over for tea and scones whenever you want." I pet flying mint bunny on the head since only me and Britain can see it and the rest of the friends. "Don't forget you can always join me, DA?" I gave Russia a hug and then walked up to Britain and hugged him tightly. I was a bit nervous about Russia. "I had fun." we waved our byes and went home.

"The meeting wasn't that bad. I mean, it could've been worse. I could have gotten hit on by France, that wine loving pervert!" As I walked through my door, a hand reached out and grabbed me by my shoulder, keeping me in place. "Ah mon amie, you think you would get away that easily?" I turned around and kicked as hard as I could. Next thing I knew, France was cowering on the ground in front of me. "How the hell did YOU get in here!" he gestured towards the window, which had been left open the entire meeting. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up then pushed him out the door.

I went to the window and closed it tightly, making sure he couldn't get in. I walked up to my room and went into my closet, wanting to shit myself out of the world for a while. I shortly fell asleep, after thinking about the meeting.


	2. Russia

I woke up the next morning, only to do the same thing I do every morning: watch the birds, drink my sweetened green mint tea, and read my favorite story, Winterdance. As the sun started to come up over the hill out my window, I heard a knocking at my door. "This I has gotta be something important." I walk tentitively to the door and just barely open it before Russia grabs me, runs into my house, and slams the door behind him. "WHAT THE HELL RUSSIA!" I say as he leads me towards my closet. "There is no time to explain, but stay in here for me until I get you, DA?"

I stiffen a bit as I see the fear in his eyes. "Is Belarus coming for you again?" He lightly lifts me and puts me in the closet, as if I weigh nothing. "I will be right back, Emily. Don't go anywhere, DA." "Fine." I sit down as he closes the door to the closet with me still inside. 'This is just great!' I think in my head. 'Russia never acts like this unless either me or he is in danger. Belarus can't be coming after me. Can she?' Russia comes and opens the closet a little afterwards, with relief written all over his face. "Ok what is going on Russia?" He looks down at me with that child like smile," It's just Belarus. Nothing to worry about. But..." I look at him, a urging look on my face. The smile soon left and he looked down at me a bit worried. "Belarus may think that I like you a bit too much and now she is coming after you."

My knees gave way, but he caught me before I hit the ground. "WHAT! SHE CAN'T COME AFTER ME!" He nodded. "If you want you can stay with me for the time being, DA?" I smiled slightly to ease his concern and nodded. Russia had always been like a pretective older brother and hated to see me sad or hurt, but it was the first time he asked me to go to his house. Let alone, I never went to his house. He NEVER invites anyone to his house. "Just let me get dressed and I will be right there ok?" He nodded and stepped outside, waiting for me.

I went up to my room a little shaken by what just happened. It all happened so quickly and it took a while to process everything, but I was going with Russia. He would keep me safe. It's not like I've done anything to hurt the guy. Besides, if he didn't care the why would be demand I go to his house with him? (And don't get all pervy, perverts) He was trying to protect me. I got changed into a pair of jeans and a 3/4 sleeve navy blue shirt. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed a pile of mail on the table. I walked over, hands behind my head, and looked at them reluctantly, knowing they were probably bills and stuff after taking America out for "some" burgers. The last letter was from America though. Inside was a short letter:

'Yo dude!

Hey I'm really sorry about trashing your window the other day, and I hope this will pay off the expenses. Maybe from now on I shouldn't have a contest with Russia to see who can stomach the most beer. Oh! I almost forgot! Dude I'm throwing a huge party and you totally have to come! It's next Monday so you CAN'T miss it! Hope to see you there!'

I put the letter onto the counter and took out the money, thinking back to when he had the drinking contest with Russia and laughed a little. 'I can't believe he actually tried to fly like superman!' America always had the strangest ideas, but I was surprised he actually got to glass 7 of beer. I had never seen him drink that much, but he can still hold a lot more than Britain.

I walked out the door to the waiting Russia and started to walk with him. He seemed a little on edge, but who wouldn't be after seeing Belarus? I took the time to examine his features a little more, seeming we hadn't seen each other in years. His features had changed a little bit, but there were no major changes as far as I could see. He still had the childish scence of humor, the big smile, and he was still way taller than me, but I wasn't the shortest one in the group. After all, I was only a 1/2 an inch shorter than Britain and he's pretty tall.

It felt like the walk there was forever. We took his plane to Russian lands and now we were back to walking. The snow was falling and little flakes fell into my hair, making it look like they were floating just above me. "So h-how have you b-been Russia?" The cold made me shake a little, for I didn't bring a coat. "Here." He pulled me into him and I immediately began warming up. "Thanks Russia." He nodded. "Times have been harder, but I'm glad to see you Emily, DA." I smiled and continued to walk with him.

"So about Britain, I... Uh... how's he been?" Russia looked down at me with a smirk. "WHAT?" I said with a slight blush on my face. "Oh nothing." Russia knew I always had feelings for Britain, but as far as I knew, Britain only knew me as a friend that he liked to consider his little sister. He had always been so nice to me, and we were always there for each other. Russia just had the creepy scence of knowing exactly what I was thinking, so his smirk got bigger, and I began to blush more.

We got to his house and he lead me inside. "Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, I'm back." The trio came running in, shaking a little at the presence of Russia, and then they saw me. They stopped shaking for a moment then scurried away. "What was that about Russia?" "Oh, don't mind them. They aren't used to guests." I shrugged it off and looked around, his house bigger than I thought. Russia looked at me as if to say,'go on, you can go miander'. I walked in and started to look around. I saw Lithuania and he was still shaking in the kitchen. I tapped his shoulder and he almost immediately turned around. "Y-yes! I will be done in a- Oh hello." I smiled at the shaking country; he thought I was Russia.

"You thought I was Russia, Lithuania?" A slight blush creeped onto his cheeks. "I'm sorry Miss Emily." "Just Emily." He nodded and stopped shaking. "It's been a while Emily." "It has." The last time I saw him was when we were kids, only we were in Estonia's land then. "Is Russia still picking on you, Latvia, and Estonia? I wish he would stop just once." He nodded. In the background we heard,"STRETCH! HAHAHAHA! STRETCH!" Along with the little cry of Latvia. Estonia walked in shaking a little. "What did he say now?" said Lithuania. "He said he gave Russia's jacket to a museum to show his history. Turns out he bought the thing last week." He sighed and put a hand on his hip.

"Poor Latvia, but he should know better than to mention something like that to Russia. I haven't seen him in years and even I know that!" Estonia nodded and smiled to say hello. All three of them were my friends and whenever I was around, Russia stopped picking on the three, but either he forgot, or he found a new way to pick on Latvia. His excuse: but I made him taller. I knew Russia so well just from my first time visiting him.

I walked in behind Russia and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and little Latvia was shaking in his hands. I pointed to the floor, and he put him down. Latvia hid behind me and I smiled up at Russia, the dissapointement all over his face. I gave him a small hug and his features brightened up, not as disappointed, but still he wanted nothing more than to stretch Latvia. The shaking Latvia held onto my arm, still behind me, and shaking like mad. "Don't hurt them while I am here Russia, please." A look of pleading was in my eyes. He smiled and nodded. "Just while you are here, DA."

I turned around and walked out of the room with little Latvia still on my arm. I smiled a little, his grip on my arm firm, and he looked up at me,"Thank you Emily!" My smile widened and I pat his head, his shaking slowing down some, and I head into the kitchen. Lithuania's and Estonia's jaws were wide open because they saw how well I handled Russia. "How did you do that! I've never seen anyone handle him that well! You must have a special bond with him!" Said Lithuania. Latvia was still clinging onto my arm, and still shaking some. "I said something wrong didn't I?" he asked. All three of us looked at him with a glare and he hid behind me once again.

That night had its ups and downs. Russia had given me my own room, but I was still scared about Belarus. This wasn't the first time she was coming after me, but Russia was never this scared! I hid my head under the covers, and I thought about all that happened today. Russia walked in and patted my head. "You are ok, DA?" I looked down, all the fear taking over. I even started to shake like the trio do whenever they see Russia.

He sat down on the bed next to me. "Everything is going to be fine. I won't let Belarus go near you. After all you are like a little sister that doesn't stalk me, or disappoint me." His whole figure seemed to sink with him being creeped out. "Don't get creeped out! Something bad will happen!" He sat up and smiled the same childish smile. It was known by every country not to get Russia sad because, as said, something bad would happen. It wasn't just like it would happen randomly, and you had to be someone incredibly creepy. "I just don't want you to get hurt in the process of protecting me Russia!" I hugged him, still shaking. "Aw. Everything will be fine." He wrapped his arms lightly around me and pulled me into his chest.

We stayed there for a while, having him calm me down, and then we talked a little about random things that would catch us up with each others lives. i had never realized how much the other countries were scared of him (aside from the trio) and I began to wonder why I was the only one who was never given his aura, other than when we met, and why he was so gentle towards me. "Russia, why don't you ever try to scare me? Aside from that, why am I the only one who you don't ask to become one with you?" He looked at me for a moment, then sighed a little. "You remember when we first met, DA?" I nodded.

-flashback: 5 years earlier-

I was 8 now, and it was the first time that my cousin, America, let me come with him to a world meeting. There were a lot of well known countries there, and even though I wasn't the best known one there, I was still known somewhat. I followed him into a building, and I took a guess that we were in France due to the Poppies and perverts everywhere I looked. "Um... America?" He looked down at me. "Yea little cous?" "Why is it so weird here?" I said tugging at his coat sleeve. He picked me up and smiled. "You get used to it after a while. But don't worry, the hero is here to protect you!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He walked into a large room and set me down onto the floor. I turned around and looked up to see a bunch of countries looking down at me. "Hello!" I said and they all smiled, but I backed away a little. I was shy, but I swore to myself I would make the best impression I could. "Who's this! She is so cute!" The Italian accent gave it away. "Everyone, this is my little cousin, Emily." I shyly waved a small hand, and North Italy bent down in front of me. "Hello! I'm Italy Venessiano!" I grabbed into America's coat sleeve again, and this time he laughed. I was 4'8" and even though I was tall for my age, I was shorter than everyone there.

America knelt down this time and smiled at me. "Be brave. No ones going to hurt you." I hesitantly walked away and explored the room some. Taking in all of the details, I accidentally walked into a VERY tall man. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." The man turned around, and had a childish smile on his face. "It's ok. You are America's little cousin right?" I nodded. "Who are you?" He bent down so he could talk to me without having to look down so far. "I'm Russia. You are a new country, DA?" I nodded my head again, a little curious on why he was asking. "You will become one with me, DA?" I didn't exactly know how to respond. "U-um... I'm sorry but I can't accept. I have to learn what it is like to be a country all on my own and I want to be known for something, to be a unique country.

He looked at me for a while longer then smiled, not like the smile from before, but more like a happy smile. He held out his hand and I took it,"Well, congratulations on being a new and wise country." he said. I smiled and heard America call me. I ran over and he scooped me up again. "What did Russia want? He didn't creep you out or anything did he?" A look of concern washed up on America's face. "No! Not at all! He's a nice country! He's my new friend!" Shock ran all over everyone's faces, except for Russia who was paying attention to stretching Latvia, but even Latvia heard. "What's so bad about Russia?" "Oh! Nothing." He put me down and I skipped away, happy to have found a friend.

The next person I met was Britain. He was so kind and gentle, and he told me everything I needed to know about France, not that America hadn't complained about him before. "That wine loving ninny!" I laughed at that, but France then walked over. "I heard that! BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!" Britain basically tackled France and they started beating each other. "Don't hurt Britain!" I shrieked and threw myself onto France. The fighting almost stopped instantly because I had my arm wrapped around France's neck in a choking position.

"EMILY! What are you doing!" I heard Britain yell. "I won't see you hurt each other!" He smiled and then laughed as he saw I was cutting out the oxygen from going to France's lungs. "I'm sorry France, kinda." I said as I let go. "It's no problem, mon belle amie." I kicked him because I took French, (I knew I should just in case I met France, which I did) and I realized just how hard I must have kicked him. Britain was in hysterics on the floor and France was cowering in pain, holding his shin next to him.

America ran over and laughed when he saw France. "I-I didn't mean to! Well, technically I did, but... you know!" "Yea he's a real pervert!" he said laughing. I walked over to Russia and asked why he was so quiet. "Well, normally I am the one who scares everyone." "You don scare me though. I don't see why everyone is scared of you. You are really kind and they don't know you that well." Everything in his being seemed to change, from his body language, to his features, to his eyes. His eyes lit up with happiness and this time his smile was the biggest anyone had ever seen on him. "You are very sweet Emily!" I smiled and he pulled me onto his lap (and I was still way shorter than him).

The meeting went by with me on Russia's lap, the happiness that he carried that day soaking into me. Everyone seemed to act a little differently towards me, now that they saw Russia's expression. When me and America left, I told Russia and Britain I would see them again, and that was a promise I kept for years. Russia seemed a little sad when I had to go, and Britain gave me a hug goodbye. "Don't feel bad Russia. I will see you again someday!"

On the ride home America looked at me curiously. "What? Did I interfere with something?" He turned away. "No, but I don't get how Russia acted so nice towards you. He is always trying to get everyone to join him and he always has this aura around him." I smiled faintly. "Maybe you just haven't taken the time to talk with him and meet him."

-present time-

"It was only 5 years ago. how could i forget?" "And now you are 13, DA?" I nodded. The smile appeared to his face, the same one from five years ago, the happy smile. "You are my best friend Emily. When we met, and I asked you to join me, you politely said no and gave your reason why. Your reason showed me you will become strong country. I accepted you as my friend and it has payed off." I smiled brightly and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same and pulled me in some. "How has it payed off? I don't see how it could so fast." He looked down at me. "You have been so kind to me so I try to do the same back." I thought to myself,'is that why I never got his aura? Let alone why he never asked me to join him again?'

I was right, he knew exactly what I was thinking. "That is the whole reason why I haven't Emily. Because you are my friend. I won't do stuff like that to a friend." He patted my head and stood up. "Good night Emily." I payed back down after I watched him leave and fell asleep, the thought of the first day we met still lingering in my head.


	3. Belarus

I woke the next morning and walked downstairs, still in my pajamas, and still having my bed head. As I walked down the stairs I noticed Russia stretching little Latvia again, so I walked behind him and tapped his shoulder. "STRE-oh Emily your awake," he said as he quickly put Latvia down and turned around. "Good morning Russia, did you sleep well?" I asked as I looked up at him with tired eyes. "Da, and you?" "I could have slept better, but I slept alright." His kind smile appeared back on his face and he walked with me into the kitchen.

"Good morning guys," I said to the Lithuania and Estonia, the two of them working on breakfast. "Good morning Emily. Good morning ," they said at the same time. "I'm going to get Latvia," I said looking at Russia with a smirk. I walked out of the kitchen and went to Latvia, crouching next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Owww... Emily...what...did I do...this time?" I picked him up and held him like a baby while walking into the kitchen and setting him down into a chair. On the way in he had blacked out, so I thought it best if he relax.

After breakfast, which I helped with, Russia and I sat in his living room on a couch, talking about the events that had happened so far. "I really love having you as a friend Emily." I smiled. "I love having you as a friend to!" I hugged him and he looked down at me with his caring and affectionate smile."You do t have to do everything for me you know. I can take care of myself." He knew I was strong, seeming I had beat all the countries that wanted to have war against me, but he never seemed to accept the fact that I could be independent. "I will take care of you as best I can, da. You are my best friend and I will do anything I can to help you." "Thank you Russia." He wrapped his long arms around me and hugged me.

-Russia's POV-

Emily sat there next to me for a moment, as we still talked about random things some more, and she soon fell asleep on me. "Emily are you awake?" She nuzzled into my jacket. I smiled, I never saw her sleeping. Just then Lithuania and Estonia walked in. "Would you like anything else Mr. Russ- oh she fell asleep," said Lithuania. Estonia looked at Emily like she was the cutest thing on earth. "I'm fine for now Lithuania and Estonia. They walked out of the room. I looked back down at Emily, she was still quietly sleeping on my shoulder. "You are unpredictable sometimes." "Thank you," she whispered. 'She was awake? Sneaky girl.' I chuckled a little, making her smile a bit, and she fell back asleep. I picked her up bridal style and walked into the kitchen, just to check on the three for a moment.

"wow Mr. Russia. Emily looked lost in your arms." Said Latvia. "YOUR lucky she's in my arms!" He froze and shrunk down in fear. Lithuania and Estonia looked at him in frustration, it was written all over their faces what they were thinking. "I will bring Emily upstairs, then I will be back down, da." The three nodded and I headed upstairs. Emily was in my arms clinging onto my jacket, and hiding her face in my chest, something was wrong. I stopped and watched her for a moment until, "Russia!" she jumped awake and threw her arms around my neck. "Don't leave me! Not now! Not ever! Never again!" I looked down at her with pity. "Bad dream, da?" She nodded, half shaking. I put her down and hugged her, she was still clinging onto me. "I won't leave you. I promise."

-regular POV-

"Russia!" I threw my arms around him, never wanting to let go. "Don't leave me!" The dream had taken nearly all my strength away, all hope of surviving Belarus. "I won't leave you. I promise." he put me down and have me a hug. I was still shaking and was clinging onto his jacket, never wanting to let go. "Don't go. Don't go. Don't go!" My face was burried in his chest, all I could see was black. "It's ok Emily. I won't leave you again." He lifted my head to look into his eyes. He was so calming, always like an older brother. We loved each other like siblings, well, not like him, Belarus, and Ukrain. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and hugged him back, not shaking anymore.

I looked up at him as he wiped a strand of hair off of my face. "You have pretty eyes Emily. They're as blue as the night sky." "That's what I've heard." I said as I looked at hair. I hated my hair being blonde. Everyone who who was so kind to judge me at first always thought I was a cluts and an idiot just because of my hair. "Emily, would you like to take a walk outside?" "Yea. Sure!" His eyes lit up with excitement, he loved to see me play in the snow, and he loved it when I would ask him to join in. "I'll be right back." I went to my room and got changed into a forest green 1/4 sleeve shirt and light colored jeans. I quickly brushed my hair and went back downstairs to see Russia.

As I went downstairs I saw Russia-cat sleeping on a step. "Aw. Hi Russia-cat!" His eyes opened as I sat down next to him. He hopped onto my lap and sat down as if to claim me. I pet him under the jaw and around his ears, which he loved, and as he began to purr, Russia watched me with Russia-cat. I didn't even know he was watching. "You like him, da?" "Oh, yea. He's so cute and fluffy and lovey. And he's just like you." He furrowed an eye brow. "Not that way! I-I mean his personality is all!" "It's ok. I knew what you were saying." Russia-cat jumped off my lap and I got up and went outside with Russia.

"Hey Emily, why don't you like being called by your country name?" "it seems a little to formal to me, being called by it all the time." he looked at me," You never even told me what it was." I put my hands on my hips, the snow falling into my hair, feet warm in the boots, and walked up to him, whisperinit my country name into his ear as he crouched a little to let me reach his ear. "Ahh, so you are-" I looked at him and he stopped just before he said it. He turned around as he saw Russia-cat hopping through the snow towards us. I backed up so he couldnt hear my footsteps, and picked up a handful of snow. "So what do you- hey!" I threw the snowball and it hit him in the stomach, just as he was turning around.

"You turned into that one!" I said laughing, then a snowball hit me in the head. "Oh it's on now!" "Da!" The snowball fight commenced! "Your not gonna hit meeeee-AHKAYYOUHITME!" I was hit right in the side of the neck, the snow slipping down into my shirt. Now I was doing a dance around the place trying to avoid being hit while throwing snowballs back. "You can't win Emily!" At that I threw a snowball, hitting him in the chest and I ran up to him, tackling him into the snow. He laughed like never before! It was a laughter that continued for a while, not the laugh he makes when he stretches Latvia, but his happy laugh.

"I win!" I said laughing, still on top of him. "Da, you win," he said laughing harder. I saw the three at the window, the look on their faces made me burst out and start crying! Their mouths were wide open, they could barely stand, and they weren't moving at all except to breathe. I knew I had done it. I unlocked Russia's playful side! It had been locked up for so many years, and I found it! Still laughing with him, I got off and lied down next to him on my back. "So you aren't completely a tough guy after all. The one everyone else is afraid of." He looked at me, a little at ease.

-Russia's POV-

"So you aren't completely a tough guy. The guy everyone else is afraid of." I looked at her, happiness and relaxation in my whole being. 'She knows. I'm not feared by everyone! She doesn't fear me one bit!' "You don't fear me!? Not at all?!" she looked over to me," Not at all! I never did. Not even when we first met. I knew you were my best friend then because you were so kind and I really liked you as a person! I still do. You weren't and aren't like that fucking wine loving pervert France." I smiled and pulled her in, hugging her with all the happiness and kindness that I could release. Then I felt her arms wrap around me.

'She was like family that I could live with. This is what a family should be like. Not my relationship with Ukrain and Belarus.' "Emily, is it ok if I consider you my sister?" "Yea Russia! I consider you my brother." I smiled and sat up with her. Just then I heard a scream in the distance. "Oh shit!" Owe said at the same time. "E-Emily, get inside." She looked at me in despiration. "You come too then! I'm not going to let you stay by yourself!" With that I picked her up and shoved her inside after she gave a fight to bring me in too, Russia-cat watching everything as he ran inside scared of Belarus-cat. "This is for your protection." I said as the three held her back. "What did I say when I woke up! What did you say!" I froze for a minute looking at her struggle to get to me. I shut the door, listening her to scream at the door in frustration.

-Regular POV-

"Russia! Do t you dare!" I screamed as the three held me back. "Emily! Calm down!" Said Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia fighting against me too much to speak. "He promised!" I stopped fighting and ran up the stairs, Russia cat following me all the way. I looked out the window to see Russia shaking in front of Belarus, trying to keep calm. "Don't let this be déjàvoo! Please no!" I watched their movements closely, and her one move made me jump for it. She had grabbed Russia by the wrists and pulled at him, I could see the panic on his face. I had jumped out the window towards them, scaring the crap out of Belarus and Russia, enough for them to jump apart. I landed in front of Russia, between him and Belarus.

"E-Emily?! What are you doing!" "Doing you a favor." I thought back to the dream. "Are you the one big brother has taken too much of a liking to?" I could tell from her voice alone, she was pissed. I nodded, staying a lot calmer than Russia was. She took out a knife, looking at it like it had to be in tiptop shape. 'Shes going to throw it into my stomach area.' I pointed to the left behind my back so Russia could see, and he got the message, so he shifted to the left a little bit, still out of harms way. Just then she threw the knife, a darted to the right, Russia jumped back, and Belarus howled in anger. 'She missed, lets see how long I can keep this up.' I stood to her right about 20 feet away, and then she threw another, and another, having the result of me dodge them every time.

Now it was a goose chase, I had run only to have her follow still throwing knives. But now she was onto sharper knives, one getting stuck in a tree I ran by. Russia was chasing after her trying to get to her, and I kept dodging knives being thrown at my back. 'Shit! This seemed a lot faster in the dream!' "Get back here! Prepare to die!" She hissed at me, but just her presence was enough to scare the hell out of me! "Keep running and you will get nowhere!" She said with a sneer. I took a hard right wiping out into a tree, and having her slide into the spot where I was stabbing a knife into the tree. *O.O* "have fun!" I said grabbing her other arm and tossing her onto the ground with wet ice. I ran again, this time having some more distance as it took her forever to get off the ice.

"Where the hell did Russia go?!" This chase was getting long, so instead I made a diversion, blocking the path with snow when she crossed. I was up in a tree hiding and once she ran ahead, I pushed the snow off, blocking the way back. I then jumped down and ran the other direction. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" She ran out in front of me. "How the hell!" "I've got you now!" Just then, Russia grabbed onto her arms and lifted her into the air; she was now unable to get to anymore weapons. "Russia! Am I happy to see you!" "Me too! You are still in one piece, da?" I nodded. Belarus was pissed, face red, and screaming like hell. "Calm down Belarus!"

We got back to his house a little while after the whole incident, and we ended up having to knock Belarus out because she kept trying to get to me. Me and Russia talked about who was more courageous, and it went on all the way to his house. "You were! You went to face her alone!" "But you jumped between us!" "But you grabbed her and pulled her away from me!" "But you weren't afraid of her and you even dodged all her attacks, and sent her into ice!" it stopped there. "See you were most courageous Emily!" A slight blush appeared to my cheeks. "Is that a blush I see?" I looked away, feeling it get warmer. "DA! You are blushing!" "N-no!" "Emily. Look at me." My face was burning, but yo looked at him anyways. He was in all out laughter. I crossed my arms and felt my face get hotter, getting redder, me getting more laughter built up inside.

I opened the door for Russia who was carrying Belarus, and we went to the living room. "So what are we going to do about her?" "I got a cage don't worry." I looked at him with both thanks and shock. "Metal?" "Cement, iron, steel, anything Belarus proof." I nodded. He went got the cage, put Belarus in it, and put it on his plant to be shipped back to her lands. "Russia, I can't thank you enough for your help!" I gave him a hug, sending him into shock for a moment, but he hugged me back. "Is that what you meant when you said don't leave?" I nodded. "Yea but the dream ended different. You know how I pointed to the left right?" he nodded.

"Well in the dream... it... Well..." I hugged tighter, not releasing anytime soon. "But you stopped that from happening. You know, you really are a work of art Emily." I looked up at him, smiling and crying at the same time. "Oh don't cry. You don't deserve to cry." He wiped a tear away. "Thank you. I just also don't want to leave your side. I don't want to go home. I like living here with you, my big brother." He smiled. "So then stay here, little sister. You don't have to go. I want you to stay here." We were both smiling now. We knew I wasn't going anywhere for a while.


	4. A Turn of Events

Today had gone well: me and Russia played with Russia cat for a bit, then I fell asleep with Russia cat on my stomach, and then there was the world meeting. Russia tapped on my shoulder to wake me up, which I reluctantly gave into. "Come on Emily, the world meeting is today remember." "Yea I remember, but I don't want to go." I said as I pulled a pillow over onto my face. He picked me up and made me stand on my feet after taking Russia cat off my stomach. Russia cat was now in Russia's arms as I was leaning on his arm still half sleeping. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but..." He took out his pipe and I ran up the stairs as he laughed at how cowardly I was.

I quickly got changed into a striped black and maroon long sleeve and dark jeans, then ran back down the stairs, stopping right in front of Russia. My boots were still untied on my feet, and my coat was still unzipped with my black earmuffs around my neck. He was ready long before me, but that was pretty obvious. As we walked out of his house with the trio following, I saw cat footprints in the snow. As Russia was scolding Latvia for running into him, I walked off following the prints. As I walked around the house and into the woods, I heard the screaming of Latvia again. "Russia cat couldn't have gone in the woods at any point in time, he hates to go in there."

As I walked past a pine tree, a lump of snow fell on my head. "What the?" I looked up and saw my cat, Linyeer. "How the heck did you get here!" She meowed and I was forced to climb the tree to get her. I was now at the top of the tree, holding a freaked out Linyeer, and I had to call Russia for help down. "RUSSIA! IM STUCK IN A TREE!" I called for about 10 minutes. He finally came and looked up at me with a smirk. "Why did you go up there?" "Because I saw cat prints and I found Linyeer stuck up here." He chuckled and opened his arms. "YOU WANT ME TO JUMP!" He nodded. "Holy shit Russia." I jumped and my cat was now clawing me in the shoulder. I was screaming and laughing the whole way down. Russia caught me but was still laughing at me for getting stuck in the first place.

Russia set me down in the snow and looked at me. "What! Curiosity gets the better of me!" I said with a slight tone of annoyance and laughter in my voice. We walked back to his house with my cat still clinging onto me, until Russia cat came into view, then she jumped off and they greeted each other happily. As the five of us started our way to the meeting, the cats pranced happily and playfully in the snow together. "They look like they are having fun, DA?" "Yea they do. Too bad we can't have that much fun with each other." I knew that was a mistake. Russia grabbed me by the shoulders hoisted me up over his shoulder.

"Russia!" "If you can get out of this then we can have more fun, if you don't think we had fun." There was a tone of sorrow in his voice. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry Russia." I did my best to hug him but only managed to flip over nearly off of him until he caught me by the ankles. "Emily," he said as he dropped me off of his shoulder. "I know you are, but the way you act towards others makes me feel like I am still the bad guy here." I looked at the trio for help as Russia walked by me. "Russia!" He kept walking. I sat down in the snow and watched him walk further, tears coming to my eyes.

-Russia's POV-

I knew she was joking but the way she said it made me feel like someone had sucker punched me. I knew she was tearing up and now almost crying, so once out of sight I circled around and walked up behind her. She was crying into her knees, completely unaware I was behind her. "Russia I didn't mean to hurt you!" She whispered. I looked at her and she looked so small and helpless. I kneeled beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and fell over into the snow. She looked so sorrowful.

I scooped her up into my arms and looked at the trio. "You didn't even try to help her?!" I said, the anger emanating in my voice. The three ran as I chased them, Latvia screaming when I nearly caught him. Emily had wrapped her arms around me and was still crying into my chest. I stopped when I heard her say my name. "Russia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I looked down at her and hugged her. "No I'm sorry. I've forgotten how young you are and you don't know how to use words in the right tone." She looked up at me with eyes full of tears and kissed my cheek. "Why did you do that? I thought you had feelings for Britain." "I do don't speak of it. I'm just glad you forgave me."

-regular POV-

After that whole feud, we arrived at the world meeting. For some reason, the cats wanted to come too. As I stepped inside, once again, the first person to acknowledge my arrival was the wine loving ass, France. "Ahh! Mon belle amie! Tu arrive en un half heure early." He grabbed my hand and I kicked him in the gut. "WILL YOU STOP HITTING ON YOU ASS!" Russia was already in the conference room, so he didn't hear any of this. "Seriously! Can't you treat any lady nicely without being a pervert?" He looked up at me. I stepped over him and saw Britain in hysterics on the floor in the hall to the right.

"You think that was good?" He looked up at me and immediately got to his feet, going back to his gentleman state. He cleared his throat and looked at me once again. "Your not all the gentleman I thought you were, Britain." "Say nothing to the others please." I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug for a hello. He hugged back," you seem happier every time you see me Emily." I blushed a lot. "Can you let go now?" he said with a slight tone of sadness in his voice. "Yea hang on a minute." I thought the blush had disappeared from my cheeks, but apparently not, considering he was now smiling widely. My face got instantly red.

"Why so red?" I looked away and saw out of the corner of my eye France was watching. "Oh shit!" I said as I chased him into the conference room, having Britain follow me a little ways behind. 'I swear it if he tells anyone I like him I'm going to cut off his balls in his sleep!' I went white because no one knew, except now France knew and disaster could come upon me. I basically pounced on him, sending him to the floor with me on top of him, everyone now watching me and having Germany pull me off of him when I started to strangle France. China helped France up and asked," Why did you do that Emily?!" "NOTHING!" I screamed as Britain entered the room looking at me in a tight hold of Germany and France looking at me with a smirk. "She likes Britain everyone!" France yelled and the room went silent.

I felt tears coming to my eyes and my face turning red again. I felt Germany look down at me and his grip loosened. France was smirking even more, and every one else, except for Russia who was watching me in concern, was watching me in shock. I ran from the room, running past Britain, not looking at America's expression, and I could hear France sniggering behind me. I ran outside of the building and sat on the steps, crying into my knees. I felt arms around me and I leaned into the person, not caring anymore.

"France is a bastard, I know. Now please stop crying." I recognized the British accent immediately, and hugged him back. "He embarrassed me in front of everyone, and worst it was in front of you!" "What you don't like me now?" "That's not it at all. But I just want things to come naturally, not having things spoiled by jackasses." I looked up at him to meet his gaze. Those bright Emeralds looking into my eyes. He pushed my hair behind my ear and wiped the tears from my face. "I know, but please stop crying." I nodded and pulled away, wiping my eyes. "You know I like you too?" I froze for a moment and looked at him. He was now looking at the ground and was now blushing a little bit.

"Britain, I... I never thought you would... I mean." He looked at me and hugged me again, but this time pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss. He pulled away. "Is that good enough to make you stop crying?" I smiled, "Yes it is." We got up and walked back into the conference room, I was looking at the floor as everyone watched me, and Britain stared them all down. Germany came up to me, along with America and Russia. All three of them looked pissed off as well as concerned at the same time, especially Russia and America.

"Emily are you ok?" Germany asked me. I nodded still looking at the floor. He walked off to scold France, who was now with Spain and Prussia. America hugged me. "Look don't let that Frenchie bastard get you down cous. He's not worth the trouble." I hugged back and felt Russia's hand on my shoulder. I let go of America who talked with Britain about what he was going to do with France, and moved to Russia. "Don't cry Emily. I've seen you cry too many times." "I'm sorry. Today is just an emotional day I guess." He looked down at me and smiled. "Feel like putting your pipe to good use? Or your pic ax, which ever is more effective." I said with an evil smile. He took out both and walked over to France. "That bastards in for it now!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Both Britain and America were looking at me. "We should really get the meeting started," said America. I nodded and hugged them both, not wanting to let go. When I did let go, we went to our seats and the meeting started. The whole thing went by quickly, but me, Britain, America, Russia, and Germany were all glaring at France. "Why keep secrets from each other when you can just speak the truth? After all we are falling apart both physically and mentally." With that I got up from my seat pissed off and tackled him, choking him harder this time.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU SHIT FACE!" I screamed. Once again he was covering his head and attempting to get me off, but that didn't work out. This time Germany had to pry me off with the help of Britain. "You put up a good fight, but stop strangling ze idiot," said Germany. He lead me back to my seat and sat me down roughly and demandingly, but also softly. I crossed my arms and huffed. "But he was cowering and I hope he dies in a hole and rots." Everyone looked at me. "Yep she's pissed off," said Finland. "I don't give a damn," I said. So the meeting continued, and I still wanted to kill France, but who didn't?

The whole time Britain was staring at me and I was staring back. The room sniggered a bit but I didn't care, I would just flip them all off. Italy was still in the corner producing his white flags. I couldn't help but look at France every few minutes to see what he was doing, but he just looked at me and chuckled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Britain glaring at France, but this one was more like a 'leave her alone you wine loving ninny!' look. The whole time I was pissed at France, but seriously I couldn't help it. After that whole incident I couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't be.

The meeting passed and I walked out quickly, hoping to avoid anything with France. I stopped and stood next to a tree, watching everyone walk by, and I heard a whisper behind me. I turned around to see Britain. "Oh hey." He looked at me with longing and determination in his eyes. "Is it true?" "What do you mean?" "Do you love me?" I nodded slowly and nervously, waiting for his reaction. "Good, because then I wouldn't be able to do this." He pulled me in again, kissing me on the lips. I heard whistles and howls in the background, but I didn't care. I was with the man I loved so greatly, kissing the man I loved so dearly.

"Britain dude! You had the guts to kiss her!" I broke the kiss and turned around. "Good job cous!" "Thank you now go away," I said as I pushed him towards his car. "Fine fine," he said with a smirk. I walked back to Britain and hugged him. "What is that all I get from my lady?" I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Emily," he said into the kiss. "I love you Britain." After that it was Prussia's turn to disturb us. "You cant be serious! you two are still not as awesome as me!" i looked at him and he backed away a little. "I'll keep that in mine next time you need my help in battle."

He scowled and walked away. America was still smirking by his car. "Oh come off it!" said Britain. I hugged him tightly and he stopped looking at America, putting his attention back to me. i poked his nose with my finger and he smiled, pulling me into a kiss again. This kiss was longer and had more feeling to it, more passion and love. We stopped and said our good byes, kind of sad, but happy that we got together. I went home with Russia who was smiling at me, and I was smiling back, happy to know that someone loved me. "Your turning into an adult so fast," said Russia. "I know," was all I could muster back.


	5. Day of the Past

I was lonely. I now knew what love was and it made my heart ache not being near Britain. I was still with Russia, and I couldn't ask for a better place to live, but I wanted to see Britain more than anything. I was on the couch thinking to myself and Russia walked into the room. "Still thinking about him, da?" I snapped out of my thought and my gaze met his, but I quickly looked away, my hair covering my face so that he couldn't see my blush. "Nooooo, what makes you say that? Ha, your crazy!" He raised an eyebrow and took a few steps closer so that he was right in front of me. "You can't lie from me, and besides, what did you call me?" "Uuuhhhhh... haha... I gotta check on my... pie." I went to run off of the couch but he wrapped an arm around my waist as I jumped off and hoisted me over his shoulder. "I didn't mean it!" "Call me crazy, we'll see about that." so now the house was filled with screaming and crashing.

Estonia opened the door to the room that Russia brought us into and was listening to all the thuds coming from inside the room. "What is he doing! I hope poor Emily is ok!" I was inside still struggling to get out of Russia's grip, but it was no use. Estonia opened the door a little to peak in and saw me on the ground with Russia tickling my feet. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I screamed while laughing. "Not this time." Russia said with a smirk. I was pulling on the post on the wall trying to get out of his grip, but he had a firm hold on my leg. I was on the ground, the rug scratching my arm, and finally had the idea to get closer to Russia, so I threw myself at him. I knocked him to the floor, having him release my leg, and giving me the opportunity to give him a taste of his own medicine. "How do ya like me now?" I said triumphantly, putting my hand into his armpit.

Immediately he went tight and started to laugh. I had enough of an opening to get a clear shot to make the feeling through his trench coat. The trio, still standing at the door, watched the whole thing, my face bright red, Russia on the floor getting tickled, the whole scene hard to take in. From the outside of the room, the thumping from me trying to get out of Russia's grip was loud, and from the inside, I could hear the trio saying," What the fuuuuuuuuuck!" Russia must have heard them too because he helped me up and opened the door quickly, revealing a shocked and shaking trio. "Um... we weren't doing anything ." "Of course you weren't." I said popping out from behind Russia and tackling the three to the ground. "What did we do!" asked a crushed Lithuania. "Come with me you three." I said, leaving a bewildered Russia standing in the door way.

We walked into the kitchen and the three were glaring at me. "Don't give me that." I said with a sharp retort, making their expressions deepen in anger. "Russia was going to hurt you three, so basically, I saved all your sorry asses." I said in frustration. "Oh, well now that you put it that way, thank you." Said Lithuania. "Yea I thought so." I plopped into a chair and sank low in it, almost sliding under the table. "What's wrong Emily?" asked Estonia. "It's nothing. I promise." He nodded and the three dispersed in all different directions. I slid under the table and Russia cat and my cat came under with me. "Hey guys," I said as they rubbed my arms with their heads. Russia walked in and knelt down looking at me playing with the two cats. "If you want to talk you can." I looked up, " I'm fine. I just need to take my mind off him, that's all." He nodded and walked out of the room.

"I think I might take a walk outside. You guys want come?" The two cats looked up at me and purred. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." I ran upstairs and changed into light jeans, a plaid blue and aqua t shirt, and put on a pair of boots. I went downstairs and wrote a note telling Russia I was going for a walk and I was bringing the cats. I put on my coat and walked out of the house with the cats following close behind, jumping over large piles of snow. I walked around to the other side of the house and walked into the woods. How I loved it there: the fresh air and all the trees. I had all the creatures with me too. It brought back memories, the most memorable being the second time I met Britain.

-flashback-

I was 11 now and me and America had our differences, this time we got in a fight because I felt like I was cooking way too much crap for him. I told him he needs to start trying new foods and get away from junk food for a while. We fought and I ended up kicking him in the shin before he could say anything else. I ran into the forest and weaves my way through shrubs and trees. I stopped when I got to a river and sat down on a rock. "America can't you just try new things?" I said into my knees. That was the first fight I got into with him and hearing him yell was pretty nerve racking, but when I yelled back it seemed to scare him more.

I looked up to see a green bunny sitting on a log on the other side of the river. It was a mysterious bunny though because it was a minty color. I stood up and waved to it. Strangely enough, it waved back. It started hopping off in the opposite direction so I couldn't help but follow it. I came to a clearing and watched it hop up to a tree in the middle of the clearing. I walked slowly to the tree and put my hand on it. I closed my eyes and felt the bark beneath my fingers. Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me. "Who is this curious one?" I spun around quickly, lowering my gaze and stayed quiet. "Emily?" I looked up to see Britain looking down at me.

A huge smile came to my lips and I couldn't help but give him a hug. "Britain!" He chuckled and gave me a hug in return. "My you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you. How you have grown." I smiled again and looked up at him. I didn't release him from the hug, for I tried to put all the happiness into seeing him again I could. He tucked a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear," What are you doing out here anyways?" I sat on the ground and crossed my arms. America and I got in a fight."

He sat next to me and patted my shoulder. "We'll be has always been stubborn." "You're telling me. All I did was suggest that he tried something new to eat and that all the junk he's eating will probably cause him to gain weight." He sighed. "I know he can be very picky and gets very sensitive when it comes to him and his food, but that still doesn't explain why you're out here." "He yelled at me, ok." I said turning away. "America knows better than to do such a thing." "You would think so," I said under my breath.

The bunny hopped over to me and sat next to me. I scratched it behind its ear and Britain looked at me in astonishment. "What?" "You can see flying mint bunny?" I looked at him puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be able to? Wait, flying?" "Well, everyone thinks I'm crazy because I have imaginary friends and they keep making fun of me. Your the first person other than me who can see them." "You said friends. You have more?" He nodded and gestured toward the edge of the clearing.

A unicorn stood tall and bold with elves, a fairy, a pirate, and little puffs next to it. "Woah." I said as I stood and looked at them in awe. Britain stood up next to me and smiled. "You can go see them if you want." "Oh no I couldn't." "Why not?" He took my hand and led me towards them. He then put my hand up onto the unicorns neck. It was so soft. I saw the bunny flying around us, which made me smile. It was like a dream. I never imagined seeing such beautiful creatures before.

I heard another voice, but this one higher. "Is this the girl you told us about a little while ago?" "Be quiet Uni. Don't be ridiculous." The creatures giggled a which made Britain turn a little pink. "I don't see why your getting embarrassed Britain. I think it's kind of sweet," I said turning a little pink as well. I hugged him which made him turn even more pink. All the creatures sniggered. "Aw come off it. Just cool it. There's no need to be like that." They stopped and looked at me," We were just joking." "Of course you were."

It seemed like there was no way to get them away so Britain and I could talk. In the distance I heard America calling my name. "Emily? Hey where did you go? Dude this is not funny anymore!" There was a hint of concern in his voice. I crossed my arms and Britain looked at me. "He's probably going to yell at me for running away." "I know America and I think he's more so worried." I shrugged. "You should go see him. I will see you soon enough." I nodded and started to walk to the edge of the clearing. I turned around and he nodded, so I waved and walked on.

I was about half way through the woods and someone picked me up from behind. "WHAT THE HELL!" He spun me around and hugged me so tightly I could barely breath. "I...missed you too... America... Now i would like... To breathe. He put me down and hugged me a little looser. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he said. it was the most freakier out I've ever seen America. "It's fine." He let go and looked at me with a sad smile. "Have you been crying?"

I wiped his cheeks. "Of course not. The hero never cries." I stared him down. "Ok fine I did. But by the time I realized you were gone so I was looking for you. Emily you've been gone for over two hours." I hugged him, still wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry, I got... sidetracked." He picked me up and started to carry me out of the forest. I looked ove his shoulder to see flying mint bunny and Britain looking at me with smiles. I smiled and waved.

-present time-

I snapped out of my daydreaming and took in my surroundings. I was the forest on a long, and once I thought about it, I realized where I was. I had always come to Russia's house when I was younger and I always ended up going in the woods with him. There was a long I would play on and we got so accustomed to being there that we actually made a little platform up in a tree. I looked up to see the tree and I immediately started to climb. The cold frost on the branches tickled my palm as I climbed up higher. I reached the platform and pulled myself onto it, looking out into the distance.

Snowy hills and the tree tips covered in icicles and frozen dew drops. With the sun being behind the clouds, there were a few rays that shown through, making all the little snow cristals glow and sparkle. the scene was incredible. I sat on the edge of the platform and looked out in wonder, the scene to remarkable to take my eyes off of.


	6. New Places, New People

About two weeks had passed from the last world meeting and once again it was time for another. I had been about to go into a deep sleep on Russia's couch, but the cats had been clawing at my feet to keep me awake all morning. "Go away!" I threw a pillow at them and they basically flew out of the room. I got almost all the blankets in the room and made a den around me to keep people away. The warmth felt good considering I was freezing the night before since I was outside all night (will get to that later). I felt the blankets tighten a little, but then the pressure went away.

"Hi, Russia..." I said in a muffled voice. "You seem a little angry." "How do you know?" "Because my cat ran up onto Lithuania and your cat got her head stuck in a wall." I poked my head out of the blankets. "They wouldn't leave me alone and now my feet are bleeding in different spots!" "They did that because I told them to." "WHAT?!" I jumped out of the blankets and basically nailed him in the gut with my head, pulling a Romano, but the impact didn't affect him at all.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" "I didn't know they would make you bleed." I was still pissed off and trying to make his gut hurt, but he picked me up from under my arms. He raised me to eye level and looked at me, I was looking at the wall to the right. "Look at me." I looked at his chest. "In the eye." I did as he commanded, my arms were getting sore. "I didn't know they would hurt you, I'm sorry." "You're lucky I can't stay mad at you." He put me down. "And why is that?" I shrugged. "And that means?" "Tis classified information." He smiled a little. "Still, you should get ready now." "Alright." I went and got changed then came back only to go back onto the couch. As soon as I sat down I heard "Nonononono," and I was lifted off from under my arms again, but this time Russia was behind me.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" "We have to go now. Had I known earlier the meeting starts in an hour and this time it's at America's." I grumbled. "Fiiine." He put me down behind the couch, but I tried to get back onto it. He grabbed my arms and pulled me through the door. "Nuuuuuuuuuuu!" "Come on." "You want me to go then carry me while I sleep!" "Why do you want to sleep so bad?" I stood there and rubbed my arm. "Because I didn't sleep last night at all..." "Why not?" "I was kinda watching aurora borealis the whole night..." He stared at me. "You saw the while thing?!" "Yea." "You should have gotten me!" "I tried but I ended up nearly getting a broken hip because you kicked me. Note to self, NEVER try to wake Russia up again whn he is in a deep sleep!" "I'm sorry, come here." I walked over and he scooped me up bridal style so I could sleep. "Thank you," I said before falling asleep in his arms. "You're welcome."

I woke up on something rather hard, but someone was stroking my hair. I was too tired to open my eyes so I simply said,"hello." "You're up finally." It was Britain. I opened an eye and looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. We were under a tree on a bench, so it was hard to believe it was America's place. I was laying down on his lap, and soon realized there were people in front of the building, some trying to catch glimpses. "JUST BECAUSE IM SLEEPING DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" I screamed at them. "You might think I made the crime of the century!" Britain put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. It's fine." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "How long was I asleep?" "Actually about 45 minutes, nothing that long." I nodded. I looked over towards the door to see America running towards me. "Hey! You're awake!" "Yea," I said rubbing the back of my head. He stopped in front of me and stared at me with his arms opened. I gave him a hug because I knew that is what he was aiming for. "Awesome! You still know how to hug dude!" "Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged. Compared to him I looked like a shrimp because he was so tall. I looked up at him," You giant! You're too tall!" He laughed. "No you just can't get as tall as the hero because you're not qualified for height." I punched his ribs and he winced. "But you are still strong." "You got that right!" I let go of him and he smiled down at me. "Don't worry cous, you're still like a sister to me," he said with a big smile on his face.

I heard a crash in the building. "What the?" asked America. I ran through the doors and went to the meeting room to find Russia chasing Prussia around the room. Everyone else was on the sides trying to avoid getting hit by Russia's pipe. "It is true and it shall always be! Even with Emily no matter how many times she denies it!" Prussia yelled. They were headed towards me and the door so I stuck my foot out, tripping Prussia. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up. "What did you tell him?!" I asked through gritted teeth. "Heheheheh, I told him the truth, everyone fears him. Even YOU." I brought him closer. "Say that again." He smirked, "everyone fears him, even YOU." I punched him in the face. "OW! You have no right to punch me, the awesome Prussia!" "Tell that to your nosebleed! Leave Russia alone!" I was picked up from behind and Prussia was pulled out of my grip by France. "Let go of me! I'm not done giving him a piece of my mind! If he ever tells Russia tha-" "Don't worry I got it from here." It was Russia. I looked back at him. "Uuuuhhhhhh, Russia, are you ok?" His eyes were burning with hate and he looked so pissed off that Prussia shook a little.

"I'm fine." He put me down and ran towards the two, making them run again. "Russia!" I chased after them. I ran out through the doors but saw that Russia had chased them into a tree. Everyone around them was laughing but Russia stood there, pipe raised and still shaking. "Russia," I whispered. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He was looking at the ground. I gently pulled his arm down and made him low enough so I could look into his eyes, even though he was still looking at the ground. "Russia?" He shook his head. I put a hand on his cheek and lifted his head so I could see his face. "Everyone? Even you? You said you don't." He bursted into tears. "Russia, no! I don't! I promise!" He looked back down at the ground. I made him sit then sat in front of him on my knees. "Don't listen to Prussia. What does he know?" I was pulled into a tight hug. Russia was crying into my shoulder. I hugged him back. "Don't worry, I don't." "How do I know you aren't just trying to make me feel better?" I stroked his hair. "If I was scared of you as much as some people are, do you think I would consider you my brother? You are my best friend Russia, more so like a brother. You can't scare me."

His grip on me tightened and he pulled me onto his lap. "Were you ever scared of me?" I shook my head. "When I was younger and first met you I wasn't scared of you either. I will admit I was a bit confused when you asked me to join mother Russia, but I was never scared of you. I thought you were a normal person and you were so nice. I couldn't tell why everyone was so scared of you. You're still so nice and I don't know why people don't get to know you first." I heard a gag from where the tree was. "Bull shit! Lies you tell!" yelled France. "You are just trying to keep him calm with your suck up like attitude." Prussia added. "Stay the hell out of this conversation!" "Why should we? Let him get a taste of the real world!" Russia started to cry harder and was now shaking. "It's lies, don't worry." I got up, and walked over to the tree. People were either watching me, Russia, or the two in the tree. "Give me a boost, will ya America?" He helped me up.

I climbed up to the same branch they were on. "Hey there ninny, pussie." I still had Russia's pipe. "What are you- OW!" I hit France on the side of the head with it, knocking him off the branch. He grabbed onto Prussia to try to stop falling but only succeeded in making him fall too. They fell onto the cement. "Now, LEAVE RUSSIA ALONE AND STOP TELLING HIM SO MUCH CRAP!" I jumped down in front of them. "Get out of my sight you filthy pieces of shit." They ran inside. Some people followed them, some people talked about what was happening, and some people watched me. I walked back over to Russia who was now crying into his knees. I put a hand on his shoulder. "I wish people would stop thinking I'm hurting you Emily. No one trusts me." I hugged him from behind. "Russia, don't worry about what others think of you. You are your own person and it doesn't matter what others think. You have friends. I know who you are. I knew from the beginning."

He got up but didn't turn around. I walked in front of him again and gave him another hug. He patted my head and hugged me as well. "Russia, I'm sorry you had to deal with that." "It's fine. Emily, you are so nice. I hope you never view me the way other people view me. I try the best at being your friend. I guess you can say I try to be your best friend." I looked up at him. "Thank you, Russia." He nodded and smiled. I wiped more tears off his face. "Please stop crying. It doesn't fit you." He smiled again. "We should go inside." I nodded. We headed up the stairs and people were still staring at Russia in shock. "Back off! He didn't do anything wrong! Like you haven't seen someone cry before!" "You're right. We've seen you cry like a little ninny before." I stopped and turned towards Romano. "Bad choice Romano. Bad, bad choice." He ran. "Why don't you go after him?" asked Russia. "Sneak attack, he will never see it coming." "Clever." I looked at everyone else. "Go inside!" Everyone went in speed walking. When we got to the conference room, the first thing I saw was France and Britain fighting and Germany giving Prussia a lecture, even though he is the younger brother of the two.

America ran up behind me. "Hey dude, we should really get this meeting started. We are behind schedule as it is." "Alright. Need me to get anyone in here?" "Yea if you don't mind. There are a bunch of people outside still and some are in the hallway. I'll help too." I nodded. We rounded up the people and had them go inside. Afterwards the meeting started. I happened to be sitting between Russia and Germany, and it was a bit weird. America could tell I was a little uncomfortable, same with Britain and Finland. All they did was sit there. They didn't even move. But that was expected. I ended up sitting with my arms crossed on the table and my head set on them. "Alright, Emily it is your turn." said Germany. "Alright. Well to start off, no one seems to be getting along that well. Even if we do have alliances, there is nonstop fighting everywhere. It may be cultural differences, but we really haven't gotten that far in life if you think about it. This topic has been brought up by many others before me, but I think I need to stress it more. As shown by an example with America, he has fought countless times with some of you like Britain, but that can't exactly be helped because you two are brothers. Same goes for Germany and Prussia. But I do think that we can accomplish more if we work together. Right now there are countless countries here that have a lot of dept to pay off. That is also due to fighting with others and being low on money. You can carry your hate for other countries for as long as you like, or you can fight with them and lose a lot in the process. Most of you don't remember him, but Canada, the one sitting between America and Iceland, doesn't get into any wars as far as I can remember. He is a very peaceful country. Why can't we be more like him? It would be weird, but if there were more countries like him then we would get a little further."

I sat down and went back to the position I was in earlier. Russia patted my back. I just wanted the meeting to be over. "It is your turn America." "ALRIGHT! Well I know we have talked about the fact of global warming before but I will bring it up again!" It was a long time since h had started talking and everyone was basically asleep. He went on and on and on. Germany looked ticked. I sat up and covered my ears. Just then, "AMERICA! YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF!" "Alright. Calm yourself dude!" He didn't even sound shocked! He still sounded hyper! My ears were dead. America sat down, looked over at me, smiled, then looked up at the clock. "Well dudes, I think this meeting is over!" I stood up, waved to Germany, then ran out the door. "America you killed my ears! Too much talking!" I sat back down on the bench Britain and I were at earlier and looked up at the sky. "Hey, Emily!" "Whaaaaaaaat?" America sat next to me. "I've been meaning to speak with you." "Ok. What for?" "Well, remember how I used to take care of you?" I nodded. "Well, I guess you can say I've been thinking about those days a lot. And I'm just wondering, but would you possibly want to stay at my house for a couple of nights?" I stared in shock at him. "Uh, Em, you can pick your jaw up now. It was just a question."

"I'd like that America. Just be warned, I will probably call you by your nickname though!" "Don't say it here!" Everyone started walking out. "Oh you're in for it now, Alffie!" "I said don't say it!" I got up and ran around the building with America chasing me. "Alffie! That's his nickname! Alffie!" "Not cool dude!" I ran behind Russia. "What is going on Emily?" "Oh nothing. Just talking to America. I felt arms around my waist and the back of my knees. "America!" I screamed while laughing. "Try getting out of this." I was upside down draped on his shoulder. I looked up to see Britain looking down at me in confusion. "Must I ask?" "Oh, I'm just putting memories back in Alffie's head." "Dude!" America put me on the ground softly. "What is so bad about Alffie? Although it does sound rather strange." Britain asked. "Oh that was what his stalker called him. I will admit she was freaking creepy, but I love to torment America." "Ah." I nodded and looked at America. He actually looked angry for once. "What's wrong? It was just a joke." He turned around. "Yea I know." He walked away. "Softy."

Britain helped me up. "Ok, I'm confused." "Yea it is confusing at first but it is actually fun." He nodded. I messed with his hair. "What was that for?" "I don't know, I wanted to." He smiled and hugged me then kissed my cheek. "Did you even ever ask me out?" He shook his head. "I'm confused now." He leaned in towards me a little bit. "Will you go out with me?" he whispered in my ear. "Hallelujah! Yes!" He smiled again causing me to smile. I hugged him. "You're warm Britain." "Well, don't look up ok." I did and saw he was pink. "You're blushing." "What? No." "Yea you are." "No I'm not." "Russia, is he blushing?" He looked over. "Yes." America came back and looked over at Britain and I. "Woah! You got him to blush! Way to go, Em!" "Don't announce it!" Britain told America. (From everyone else's view) America was now jumping up and down screaming "BRITAIN IS BLUSHING!" (Regular view) if he got any closer he would have completely crushed me. "Chill out!" I jumped on him to calm him down but he only caught me and kept jumping. "Well then, if I go over I guess that means I won't watch any horror movies with you." He stopped and looked at me in complete horror. "NOOOOOO! IM SORRY! I'LL STOP! I'LL STOP! I'LL STOP!" "Good. Now can you put me down?"

He placed me on the ground and I walked over to Russia. "Is it ok if I go with America for a couple of days? I'll be right back with you after." "Yea it is fine. Everyone needs their space right?" "Don't take that in offense to you! It isn't. America just wanted to spend some time with me, his cousin." "Alright. Have fun." I hugged him. "Don't worry. I will be back." He nodded and hugged me back. When we let go I turned to face Britain. "So... bye?" I didn't realize how disappointed I sounded. "Aw, don't be sad." "Do I sound it?" "You also look it." "Well I am sad." He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "We shall see each other soon. No worries." "I know, but I still feel like I've been avoiding you." "You haven't. I've actually been keeping an eye on you." I looked up at him. "How?" "I have my ways. I will get further into it next time." I nodded and hugged him again but tighter. "Next time I want to spend more time with you ok?" He chuckled. "Don't worry. We will. I promise." I kissed his cheek and he turned his head so it was on the lips. "So you had the courage to kiss her , eh Britain? I didn't think you could muster the courage to." The accent gave it away along with the scent of roses. "That's right. He wasn't here last meeting." I thought to myself. "Get out of here frog face!" Britain hollered. "Can't you ever leave us alone?!" "Ah zat is somezing I am sure I can not do, for you are such an easy target." I walked up to him. "France." He looked at me. I pushed him in the opposite direction so he hit Spain, "Go AWAY! Sorry Spain. I was aiming for the fountain behind you." I rubbed the back of my head. "It's ok señorita."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Romano still lingering around. "Hey Italy!" I called to his brother. "Oh! Hiya Emily! You don't happen to have any pasta do you?" "No, sorry. But do you feel like stalling your brother?" He looked at me puzzled. "Go over and tell Romano something." "Alrighty!" He pranced over. "Hi Romano!" "What do you want, jerk face?!" "AAHHHHHHH! WHAT DID I DO?!" I walked around behind Romano. "Hi Romano. He turned around. "You remember what you said earlier right?" "OF COURSE I REMEMBER WHAT I SAIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddd." He shrank in fear. I crossed my arms. "Yea." He ran with me chasing after him. "DON BRING UP WHEN I CRY OK! THAT IS VERY FREAKING RARE WHEN I CRY!" "IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYY!" I stopped chasing him and he didn't realize I did. After he ran around the building 3-5 times I walked over to Spain. "Does he always do that?" He laughed. "No, Romano is only a coward when he either has no more pasta, mustaches, or get threatened by anyone." "Ah." We watched him run around 9 more times then he finally stopped next to the fountain. "Watch this Spain." "Ok." I walked up to the right of Romano. "Hello again." He looked to the right at me, screamed, and went to run to the left. He had forgotten where he was and tripped on the edge of the fountain, falling in. I was in hysterics. I looked over and saw Spain on the ground laughing his ass off.

"That was good!" "YOU BASTARD! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" "Oh yes it is!" Japan walked over and tapped my shoulder. "Oh, hi Japan." "Excusea me for asking, but what were you trying to acomprish just then?" "It is called Revenge Japan. Sweet sweet revenge." "How do you get anywhere with revenge?" "Oh that is easy. Romano didnt stop talking about when I happened to cry, so I scared him and he ran into a fountain." "I see... I guess." I nodded. "It is nice to see you Japan! I'm glad you are opening yourself up to the rest of the world." He nodded. "It isa different to see how the world has changed over the years, but it is a good to be making friends." "I'm glad to hear that. Don't forget though, if you need any help with anything, I got your back." "Got my back?" "I will help you when you are lost." "Oh, that is kind of you." "How many friends do you have so far?" "Well there is Germany, Itary, and America." "I'm your friend." He smiled. "Woaaaaaaaaah." "What?" "You smiled! You showed emotion!" "I'm not sure how I should take that." "Don't take it the wrong way! It's a good thing!" "Ok. I understand now." I nodded. "Well, I must go talk to Germany now. It was nice talking to you." "Ok. See ya Japan." I turned around and laughed at Romano once more then looked over to Britain.

I went back to him and my mood changed back to being sad immediately, and he could tell. "Don't be sad." I only stared at the ground. He lifted my head and planted another kiss on the lips. I kissed back. I knew America and Russia were watching from behind, but honestly I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss a while after and stroked my hair again. "Until next time." "Yea, it better be quick." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then let me go. I walked over to America who was smiling like a complete idiot. "What?" "Oh nothing." He raised his hands. "Mhmmmmm. Sure." "Ah come on I'm just joking." "Suuuuuuure." "I am!" "I know I know. Don't get all defensive." He led me to his car (which I'm surprised didn't get destroyed yet due to his driving) and I hopped in. "You still have this thing? Pretty old isn't it?" "Nah. She can still run." "With your driving I'm surprised it isn't dead." He looked at me with a glare. I backed up against the window. "I'm just kidding!" He smirked. "Don't worry cous. I knew that. Besides, you're with the hero don't forget that!" "The hero is going to kill both of us." "Don't worry just hang on tight and we will be there in no time!" "That means your going to FLY! AMERICA!" He was in hysterics. "Come on, 120mph isn't that fast!" I was clinging onto the seatbelt for dear life. "As awesomely fun as this is, you need to slow down!"

We came to a stop and I ran out of the car. I fell onto the grass. "SWEET SWEET GROUND! SOLID GROUND!" "Don't over exaggerate!" "Fine then I will exaggerate even more than over exaggerating. THY GROUND OF SOLIDNESS, NEVA LEAVE THOU FEET AGAIN!" "That's pulling a string dude, not cool." "Right, sorry." He stepped out of the car as I got up and he walked to the door. I followed and he opened it then walked in. "Haha, I see this place haste changed much." "What's that mean?" "Nothing. It's still home sweet home." He smirked. Just then I saw a cat run in and it jumped up onto me. "Still hyper I see? Well what cat wouldn't be like that since he has been stuck here with you? Hello America cat." He meowed and purred. I held him in my arms and he played with my hair. America walked into another room for a while and I sat down on the stairs with America cat. I took his toy fish and held it above his head as he tried to get it. America walked back into the room. "You change fast." He was now wearing light jeans and a brown t shirt. "Well I don't like to be dressed up. For some reason Britain wanted me to wear the suit for the meeting." "You know how I feel about getting dressed up. Will never happen. But I was kinda forced to this time. I don't like skirts or dresses so I wore dress pants, but I still don't like those either, and I couldn't wear any of my t shirts either because apparently it would be too "casual". I don't see how." "Who forced you to dress up?" "Estonia." "Hm, well you wanna get changed?" "Hell yea I do! Can't stand these clothes! But I don't have anything here." "Not to worry. The hero has got it covered!" He ran out of the room then came back with my stuff. "How did you?!" "Got it from Russia while you were busy laughing your ass off at Romano." I nodded slowly.

I ran into another room and closed the door. I quickly got changed into a black t shirt and navy jeans and put my faded blue Cape Cod hoodie on. "Much better." I walked back out into the room America was in and sat down on the couch next to him. "Feel better?" "Much. I hate dressing up." "I agree." America cat was sitting on his lap. "I hope Linyeer is having a good time with Russia." "Why is her name Linyeer anyways?" "I didn't want everything to be named after my country name so I just made it Linyeer." "When was the last time you went by your country name anyways? It has been a long time since I've heard it in use by you." "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to feel like a regular person for once and not like everything is on your shoulders. So I guess I just stopped using it. What do YOU want to use it for my name for now?" "I don't know. I just asked why. I still don't know why you make such a big deal out of a name though. Tell me what it is again." "Why?" "I want to hear you say it." "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "PLEASE?" "FINE! Bermuda! Happy now?!" "Very. But based on how the sun is in your lands I'm surprised you're as pale as you are. "I don't like getting that much sun, and when I do I burn, I don't tan. I don't want to tan either." "Ah." "Yea." He looked at me for a minute. "So what now?" He thought for a moment," I don't really know." I sank down into the couch. "I do have one idea though." "Party?" "You got it dude!"


	7. America's Party (one)

The party was just starting. More and more countries were showing up and America was getting more and more like a lunatic. I changed from a hoodie and sweat pants to a navy t shirt and black shorts. It was about 2 in the afternoon and almost everyone was there. I was in the front yard watching everyone from a distance while sitting up in the giant oak tree. "Emily?" I heard a familiar voice calling so I shifted toward the bottom branches and hung upside down with my legs draped over the branch and my arms hanging down. Hands covered my eyes and a thumb rubbed my cheek. "Can I take a guess?" "Sure. But you will never guess correctly." I grabbed one of the hands and kissed the top of it. "Hello Turkey." "Long time no see, heh?" He lifted his hands then wrapped his arms around my waiste and helped me out of the oak. I hugged him and smiled up at him. "Where have you been the past three years? I've missed you." He walked to the other side of the oak tree and leaned on a branch. "I've been... busy."

"That tells me nothing." He sighed and looked back at me. "I've been at war." "Again? I thought I told everyone to stay away from my big brother." "As kind as that is, I do not need you to intertwine with my destiny. I want to keep you safe and if you keep trying to protect me you will only get yourself in danger." I sat on the cool roots of the tree and watched him sit next to me, his green coat brushing my arm. "The only reason I do so is because I don't want you getting hurt again." I touched his mask with one hand and rubbed his cheek with the other. "I keep telling you, I'm fine." "Nothing makes me feel worse than knowing i was on the other side of the battlefield, with nothing but a bow and arrows and a sword about 10 feet away, and having to witness my brother get struck in the face by a sword. Do you know how much I cried when you were being treated?"

He looked at me and said roughly, "The last thing I remember was seeing you running toward me when you saw me collapse to the ground and that you get cut from the right of your lower back to your left shoulder. Also you were cut in the thigh by one of the enemies soldiers. After that I woke up and went to see you and you have a scar across your back and flesh taken out of your leg." I looked away and shifted so my back was to him. "At least you saw me... you sent me home when the doctors told you of my mass blood loss. I didn't know if you were alive or not. Would you want to live with that?!" I felt an arm around my shoulders and Turkey hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to risk your life." I turned and wrapped my arms around him tightly, fingering the strings of his mask. "Can I at least see?" He sighed and let me reach under his hood to the back of his head. I felt his curly soft hair and then found the strings. I tugged on one and the mask fell forward onto his lap. Almost immediately he hid his face in the side of my neck. "You have your hood on, so why are you panicking?" America came running over. "Yo guys the pool is open! You totally gotta come in, everyone is!" "Okay America, we will be right there." "Yo what's up with your brother?" "He's just tired." Turkey pinched my back and I winced a little. America ran off and I smacked Turkey on the head. He looked at me in shock. "What was that for?!" My jaw dropped.

A scar going from his right eyebrow, over his right eye and nose, to right under his left eye was indented in his skin. "How deep did they cut you?!" I rubbed my thumb over the scar and he shivered a little. "He almost hit the bone." "He?" "I saw who it was." I looked at him in pity. "It wasn't Greece was it?" He looked up at the sky and sighed. "I thought as much." No one else was in the yard, so Turkey walked around without the mask for a while. I sat and watched him, then finally got up and followed him. He looked more depressed than anything. I couldn't help but feel bad, after all, Greece is his little brother. Actually, me and Turkey weren't related at all, but we like to say we are because we love each other like siblings.

"You ok?" I put a hand on his shoulder. "Yea, it just feels good not having to wear a mask all the time." He turned and faced me. "You shouldn't have to Turkey." "I know, but it's like you not wanting to be called Bermuda." "SHUT UP!" He went wide eyed. "What did I do?!" I sighed. "I'm sorry, I've been meaning to use my country name more but right now only three people know it. You, America, and Russia. I'm just scared of how people would react. Right now the story behind Bermuda is that she was once a peaceful country but then another country declared war and the peaceful nation was blown off the face of the Earth. I guess you could say I'm a legend." I sighed. He walked toward me and looked down at me. "Maybe you just don't know how to approach the situation." "I guess so."

"Would you like help?" "Yes please. And aren't we in the same situation?" He shifted his weight and nodded. "Well, lets work on it later." He smirked. "It is later." I furrowed my brow in confusion and he lifted me over his shoulders. "NOT AGAIN!" He chuckled and carried me through the house and stopped at the door. "Can I have my mask now?" "Only if you put me down and forget about this." He placed me down and I handed him his mask, which he put on quickly. "Fine. But you have to tell people sooner or later." I opened the door and stepped out to be hit with water. "WHAAAA!" Laughter erupted from everyone around and I glared at America. "Got ya Bermuda!" I facepalmed, everyone stared at me, and America slapped his hand over his mouth. "Alright, yes, everyone, I am Bermuda. I'm tired of keeping it a secret and was planning on telling you later today but, it didn't work out as planned." I looked around and saw that no one was really bewildered. Shocked, but that was all.

"We knew Bermuda was out there, but we didn't expect her to be you," said Germany as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, now you know. And I promise never to keep secrets like that from you guys again." Water crashed on my back, making me flinch and causing America to laugh again. "You've gotta watch your back now," I said pointing at him. "You always say that." He started to walk to the other side of the pool area. When he was in front of me I ran at him and hit him in the back with my elbow, sending him flying into the pool. "WHICHAAA! I told you to watch your back!" More laughter erupted from everyone and America surfaced, red faced. I looked down at him with a smirk. "Sup. WAAAAT!" I felt pressure in my back and was falling right where America was. "CRAP!" America ducked back under the water and I fell in the water over him. The water was cool and felt good against the hot summer heat. I opened my eyes and saw dancing beams of sun light. My hair looked like delicate strands of wheat flowing softly through the wind.

I swam to the surface and looked in the direction of where I was standing and saw Britain smirking where he stood. "Hello love." I couldn't help but smirk back. "You're funny but always remember karma is out to get you." Russia stood behind him with his childish smile on as always. I nodded once and he pushed Britain in. America laughed beside me as his older brother hit the water and I went under. It was a good thing he was in a t shirt and shorts too because he would have gotten mad if his gentleman attire got wet with pool water. I swam towards him and saw him open his eyes for a moment then close them again. I was face to face with him and touched his cheek, making him flinch a little bit. He opened an eye and smiled.

He rubbed his thumb on my forehead. I was losing air so I went up. The water was broken everywhere from above and it was almost impossible to surface. I took deep breathes and saw almost everyone jumping in. Russia squat next to me and smiled sweetly. "You aren't afraid to have fun are you Bermuda?" "Nope." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed his wrist. Surprisingly he didn't have his trench coat on. "This is perfect Russia." "Hm?" I tugged on his wrist and he flipped over into the pool, sending me into hysterics. He swam up and shook his head. "You got me." I put thumbs up then got out of the pool. Britain was standing on the edge of the pool, dripping like I was, and walked over.

"When I pushed you in I couldn't help but feel something on your back." I went white. "It's nothing." He took my hand and led me to the side of the house. "You can't tell me it's nothing. I also saw an area that was whiter than the rest of your skin." I looked at the ground and turned so my back was facing him. He lifted the back of my shirt and saw the long scar. His hand lightly ran up and down it as he examined it. I looked at the ground between my feet and closed my eyes, remembering what it felt like getting the scar. "What is this from?" He lowered the back of my shirt and turned me to face him. I kept looking at the ground, "battle." He sighed and lifted my chin. "What were you doing in a battle?" "Fighting Greece with Turkey." He shook his head. "Did you have a choice of fighting?" I nodded slowly," I wanted to help him however I could because I knew that he wasn't strong enough just by himself."

He pulled me into his arms and set his chin on my shoulder. "You were much smaller then though. Even if you are only 2 inches shorter than me now, that doesn't mean you were the strongest and tallest then." I spoke into his chest, muffling my words, "Can't we just ignore this for now? I will tell you everything later. Is that okay?" He nodded and led me back to the pool area. "Yo guys! We're gonna have a water fight! You have to join or else!" "Stop threatening people Alfred!" said Britain. "Oh come on, bro, it'll be fun!" I nudged his arm with my elbow. "It will." "Alright, I can't escape this one." "Yeahaa! Alright dude, here you go!" We divided into teams. The teams were:  
1\. America, Germany, Italy, Prussia, and Turkey  
2\. Britain, Spain, Japan, Hungary, and Austria  
3\. Russia, myself, Belgium, Finland, and China  
, Romano, Greece, Latvia, and Lithuania  
, Estonia, Netherlands, Sweden, and Denmark.

"Alright since we are on Mother Russia's team you do whatever I say, da?" "Russia, it doesn't work that way. We need to work together and not just be commanded by one person," said Belgium. "And when did we agree we would be called team Mother Russia?" He seemed a little sad but then handed everyone water guns. "Got a strategy Russia?" Finland asked. "Well everyone is scared of me so I should be fine. You guys are on your own." "That's nice Russia," I said. "Alright here's what we are going to do. Finland, you stay next to the chimney and side of the house so you are in the corner where no one can see you. China, you go between the house and the fencing near the bushes. Russia, you can stay near the pool from behind the shed. Belgium, you come with me. Now everyone, be ready to shoot, especially at America, Prussia, France, and Romano." They nodded and went to their commanded spots. Belgium followed me and we climbed to the top of the oak. "Nice spot. I see how this can help." "Yep, shoot from above."

A whistle sounded and the water fight started. Spain, Prussia, and America came running around the corner of the house, America and Prussia shooting at Spain. Finland saw this and shot the water gun at the three. The three dodged and instead hit Lithuania who was trying to sneak up on Finland. "AHHHH!" Finland got up and ran from America as Prussia kept following Spain. "Lithuania! Psst." He looked up in the tree to see me and Belgium. "Oh hey guys." "Don't tell anyone we are up here and if you see anyone else don't tell anyone where they are. Just wait near the pool alright." He nodded and walked off to wait.

"Wait here Belgium." She nodded and I worked my way down to the bottom of the tree. As I got to one of the bottom branches, 7 people came running around the corner. "Belgium shoot!" We shot at the same time at Japan, Romano, Estonia, Spain, Turkey, Sweden, and Denmark. "What the?!" We got everyone except America and Denmark, who had run off to the fence on the other side of the front yard. Turkey walked over to the tree and I bent down so I could see him better. "You are sneaker than the last time I saw you. In the tree, very clever." "Why thank you. I learn from the best." He chuckled and walked off, leaving the front yard open. "Belgium you stay there, I will be right back." I looked over at America and Denmark who were apparently making an alliance, and leaped out of the tree.

I started to walk quietly to the side of the house then saw Denmark point at me. "CRAP!" They chased me around the house to the back yard. Water was being shot everywhere. It was incredibly hard to run anywhere because the grass was so slippery. No one was getting anywhere, so I decided to use the grass to my advantage. "What are you doing? No forfeiting!" "I'm not." I ran and power-slid through the yard, shooting Netherlands, Latvia, France, Germany, Italy, Hungary, Austria, Denmark, and Canada with water. "Yesssss!" "You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Denmark. "You saw me Bermuda?" "Why wouldn't I Canada? You're my friend." He blushed a little and the nine of them went to the pool. "Time out!" hollered America. "How many people are left?" "You, myself, Prussia, Belgium, Britain, Russia, and Finland."

"Not bad. Alright, wanna call everyone over?" "Sure." I took out a megaphone from behind the shed and turned it on. 'ALL FINALISTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE BACK YARD!' Everyone left came to the back yard and made a circle. "This is interesting."America said. "Prussia is still here." "Don't underestimate ze awesome Prussia!" I rolled my eyes, "you're too fricking cocky you prick." He looked at me with a cunning look in his eye. "I am a male so why wouldn't I be cock-y?" I couldn't tell if I was laughing because of how perverted that was or because of how much of a bad pun it was. "Alright alright. The rules from here on out are that we stay in the front yard only and finish there. No more alliances and no sacrifice."

We headed to the front yard, America screaming all the way there. "SHUT UP!" "There is no need for screaming." "Finland is it quiet in your lands?" "I'm sorry for everyone who has to deal with this everyday." "How about we just let me win, da?" "You can not defeat ze awesome Prussia! I AM AWESOME!" "Come on dudes it isn't that bad!" We all stared at him. "Can we just get on with this?" "Okay. 3.2.1. GO!" immediately, America and Prussia were soaked. "Two down three to go," I chanted, running to the tree. "That isn't funny cous!" I looked at him, sitting on the bottom branch, "it's hilarious!" Finland came running around the tree with Russia chasing him. "NOOOOOO!" "Klokloklokloklokloklokloklo." "Russia, calm down!" Finland tripped over the hose and fell onto his face, looked up at Russia, screamed, and ran down to the mailbox. "Okaaaaaay, now we know how much of a coward Finland is." "No alliances right Bermuda?" I nodded. "Yea. Why?" He pointed the water gun at me.

"Oh hell no!" I climbed further up the tree and looked down to see Russia standing at the bottom, still pointing it at me. "Good bye," I said as climbed to the top of the tree. "Oh shit. How do I get down?!" I peaked out over the top of the tree and looked down at the yard. I quietly took my water gun out and shot everywhere, getting the whole yard in range. "What the?!" "Belgium is out! Same thing with Finland and Russia!" I sat in the tree, very pleased at my work. "I think that's everybody." "You forgot me, love." I turned my head to see Britain on the other side of the tree. "How did you get up?" He smirked. "You aren't the only one who can climb trees." "Very funny, but do you want to continue this on the ground?" He looked down, "sounds like a plan."

We made our way to the bottom and leaped out when we were at the lowest branch. "Five second head start?" "Sure." I ran into the bushes on the side of the house. From there I heard America yelling, "So the only ones not back are Bermuda and Britain correct? Dude that's freaking awesome! The two love birds going against each other!" "Tu n'es pas stop talking! Stupide americain! Je déteste ton arrogants!" France can never shut his mouth. I saw a streak of gold out of the corner of my eye and turned to see water. I ducked and shot, but got soaked. "Not bad, we tied." "But you just got me Britain." I looked up at Britain. He was also soaked, his hair dripping. "Oh, so it seems. Good game." I let out my hand and he shook it, then pulled me into his arms.

The water in his hair dripped onto the top of my head, adding to the water that was still in my hair. "Did you know you're cute when you're wet Britain?" He began to blush. "That's cute too." He turned red. "Ok, that's a winner." He hid his face in the side of my neck, his wet hair tickling my jaw. "Maybe not." With that he kissed my lips, placing a hand on my cheek. "I lied. Completely lied." He smiled and took my hand. "I think we should go see everyone else." I nodded and he led the way. We just barely made it around the corner to hear America screaming "So who won guys?!" "Shut your trap and give us some time to breathe! Even now you're acting like an idiot!" "Who's side are you on, your boyfriends or mine?" I opened my mouth to speak but shut it, seeming I was stuck. I really wasn't on sides.

America smirked and looked over at Britain. He must have seen me blushing a little bit because he started laughing and a few people looked over at me. I looked at the ground, letting my hair cover my face. "No need to be embarrassed, I'm just messing with you cous." "Of course you were." He jumped over the pool fence and walked over to me. "Don't be like that. You know I'm just kidding." "I know that, and I'm taking it better than you ever could." I looked up at him and smirked then laughed when I saw how annoyed he looked. "Goal complete! Make America angry!" "Why was that a goal?" Finland asked. "Because its the only way to get him to shut up." America walked inside. "Oh crap."

I followed him in and he was leaning on the counter looking at the floor. "Hey, don't be like that. I'm sorry. I was just kidding." "It sure didn't sound like it." I walked over next to him and hugged him tightly. "You remind me of a friend. She never stops talking but she is also very sweet and helps me out a lot. America, I'm sorry I'm being sour right now. I guess I'm flashing in and out of my bitch state." "Ya think." "That's not funny. But you're right. I just hate seeing you upset. It makes me feel even more guilty to know that it's my fault that you are." He pulled me into a hug and pat the top of my head. "I can't stay mad for that long now can I?" I smirked. "Nope." "And you know why that is?" I walked to the canter of the kitchen and faced him with a smile, "because you're the hero!" I posed the way he always does and winked at him, and he laughed.

"There's the America I know. Happy, brave, obnoxious, kind, funny, and most important, the hero." He smiled widely and walked to the door. "You coming?" With a nod I said, "Yea, be there in a minute," "Alright." He stepped out and left me in the kitchen. I walked into the den and something soft brushed against my ankle. "What the?" Russia cat leaped up and once I caught him, started licking my cheek. "I'm happy to see you too." I pet his head and he purred. "Ive missed you Russia cat." He sniffed my nose, still purring, and put a paw on my face. "I guess you've been sad?" He meowed and snuggled into my body. There was a paw at the back of my neck and then a white cat jumped onto the top of my head. "Bermuda cat?" She meowed and purred then wrapped her tail on the back on my neck. "What are you doing here?"


	8. America's Party (two)

"What are you doing here?" Bermuda cat meowed again. She is short haired, white with a big gray spot over her left eye and ear, on her right ribs, and on the tip on her tail. Russia cat jumped onto the back of the couch and Bermuda cat jumped down into my arms. "What, so now you like me?" She made kitten eyes up at me and meowed. "Forget it, you've hated me forever." She started to cry out and paw my face. I walked over and placed her on a chair then knelt in front of it, face to face with Bermuda cat. "What made you like me more? It's not like I did anything different." Her eyes narrowed. "What?" She ran off and came back with one of my t shirts. "What are you doing with that?" I took the shirt and held it up. It was my "Bermuda" t shirt with doves across the front of it. "My name?"

She purred and sniffed my face. I scooped her up and saw Russia cat beaming on the couch. I smirked and walked towards the door with Bermuda cat in my arms and Russia cat following. I opened the door the cats ran out. It was getting dark and the tiki torches set up around the back yard were lit. America cat had snuck out behind me so the three cats roamed the yard. I saw a fire out in the yard with a few gathered around it that had gotten out of the pool. I looked over and saw Britain arguing with America who was laughing his ass off at something, something of which I didn't want to know about. Once again I was alone, yet around everyone, but I never felt so alone.

There was a tight squeeze on my head, followed by a blood rush to the brain. "Russia!... hand...too...tight!" "Sorry, force of habit. What's the matter? You seem upset." Russia cat was in his arms. "Nothing," I said with a sigh, "things are just not like they used to be. Almost everyone hates me, that's all." "It doesn't seem like it." "That's because you're my best friend." "Oh..." "Don't take it that way!" "I'm not..." He walked slowly to the fireplace with me following behind. He sat in the grass and I sat next to him with my legs outstretched. I looked up at him, his gaze glued on the hot embers, and touched his arm. "You alright?" He smiled, "Of course, I am Russian! I'm just a little sad that you think people hate you." I saw France back away a little out of the corner of my eye. "Damned Frenchie," I whispered. "I heard that!" I glared at him, "that was the idea jackass!" "Tu n'as pas sympatique! Tu as un amusement!" "Awwww! Thanks you sex driven pervert! That's the best complement I've gotten all day!" He glared and turned back to Spain who chuckled and winked at me.

"Be right back." I stood up and walked back to the deck, interrupting Americas argument with Britain. "I'm gonna be in the front yard for a while." "Everything okay cous?" I nodded, " yea, I just... yea." I ran to the front yard and sat behind the tree hugging my knees and hiding my face in my thighs.

-Britain's POV-

"Dude, I think you should go check on her... she doesn't seem to be herself." I sighed, "It might be because of our silly arguing... I honestly can't blame her though. I haven't spent much time with her. I've just been caught up in so many different things lately." "Excuses, excuses! Come on, bro. She's your girl." I sighed. "I know." With that I went to go check on Emily.

She was huddled under the tree in the front yard. I bent down next to her, "you aren't alright. I can tell you that." She took a breath, "I know," she said quietly. I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her. "Why are you sad?" "...I don't know..." Everything she said was quiet enough to be a whisper. "Is it because of me?" She shook her head. "Can you tell me?" She nodded. "So?" "Oh you mean now?" She chuckled a little and then snuggled into my chest.

I tightened my hold on her some and kissed the top of her head. "I've never felt so alone." "Hm?" "I feel more alone than I ever have. Yea I have you, America, Russia, and Turkey... but I'm still getting picked on a lot, even if it isn't getting to me like it used to." "I'm here for you, love. Don't worry." She hugged me tightly and stroked my hair out of my face. "You don't deserve to be sad. If anything find compromise." She jumped away with a look of horror on her face. "FIND COMPERMISE WITH FRANCE AND PRUSSIA?! HELL NO!" "...oh... never mind then. We can't have that." I pulled her back into my embrace and picked her up bridal style, having her put her arms around my neck. "Will you join me on the hill in the back yard?" She smiled and looked up at me. "Of course, kind sir."

I carried her to the back yard where our greeting was whistling and howls. Emily stayed quiet. "Ninnies," I whispered and heard Emily giggle, which made me smile. I carried her to the hill and placed her down then sat next to her. "Are you okay now?" "Yea, thanks." I poked her arm, making her flinch a little. "What?" "...severely ticklish." I poked her arm again, making her giggle. I poked her arms until she swatted at my hands, then went under her arms. "Nooooooooo!" She slammed her arms down and started to struggle to get away, laughing hysterically.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" She was crying on the ground from laughing so hard. "I will." She grabbed my shirt in her fists and tackled me to the ground. "Strong there aren't we?" She was laying across my chest still laughing. I was pinned to the ground. "Yes, thank you for noticing!" We kept laughing, hardly aware of people looking over from time to time. Finally she layed down next to me, calmed, tired, but cold. "You okay? You seem a little close." She was snuggled into my chest so far that there was barely any space left.

She was shivering. "Yea...fine... just a little cold." I wrapped my arms around her and kept her close to try to give her warmth. She seemed to melt into me. "Enjoying this?" She nodded. "You have a lot of questions Britain." "Arthor." "Fancy." She smiled and I felt my face heating up a little bit. "You're good at this Bermuda." She turned pink. "You're not bad yourself." She cuddled into me more and I pulled her in closer. Her head was on my chest, my arm around her shoulders, and she had an arm over me. I kept her close to keep her warm and because, well, I love her. "Wanna go by the fire, Aurthor?" "Would you like to love?" She nodded. "But if you don't want to we don't have to." "It's quite alright, don't worry." I picked her up again and carried her over to the fire.

-Regular POV-

By this time everyone was gathered around. Aurthor placed me on my feet and we sat. I was in between Russia and Aurthor. Perfect. The two seemed to be getting along better, so that was an upside. "Feeling better~Da?" I nodded with a smile, "yea. Don't worry. I guess I was just upset about something." America interrupted everyone's conversations and screamed, "Dudes! This is a perfect opportunity for telling scary stories!" "I got one," Aurthor called out. "Let's hear it." "France." Most people were laughing, then there was Prussia and France that were grinning as if to get a comeback. "Alright alright. So anyone got one dudes?" "I got one, "said Prussia. "Here we go!" "Bermuda and I actually came up with it together." Everyone looked shocked and looked back and forth between us. "Does it matter? We came up with it when we were both young! Just tell it already." He eyerolled and began the story.

"A robbery was being held at a house at exactly 12 midnight, however the house being robbed was said to be haunted. The two men stepped on the doorstep, which creaked loudly, and opened the door. Inside there were 20 moneybags that were scattered around the house. The men split up and began to search. Within the first five minutes 7 moneybags were found. Let's go to the second robber. He walked down the hallway slowly and quietly where a wind began to blow and whistle and the air got chilled. He took heavy staggering breaths and took a few more steps. A dark figure came flying at him from the end of the hallway. A demon." I crawled over to behind America and stayed low to avoid being seen by anyone. "The man ran as fast as he could through the house. The demon chased him all the way through. His efforts were to no success, and with one last attempt, the man tripped and the demon... had taken over his body."

I looked around and saw everyone was shaking, except for Russia, Prussia, and Japan. Prussia looked over to America and saw me down on the ground behind him and chuckled a little. "Onto the other man. He had been finding money bags here and there but the air was getting thin. Out of nowhere he was flipped and fell on the floor. He got up slowly and continued to walk further down the hallway. He looked up, but was confused. Why was the body of his partner on the ceiling? And why was he laying on a rug? Realization hit him. He was on the ceiling. There was a humming from behind him and a breeze down his neck. He turned slowly to meet the red eyes of a demon. With one last breath, the demon SCREAMED AND TOOK THE MANS SOUL!"

I grabbed Americas shoulders tight and yelled loud. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" America jumped up quickly and ran around the house to the front yard, everyone else (except for Prussia and Russia) wide eyed and done screaming, but mouths open. Prussia and I were laughing hysterically and most people started laughing too. Prussia staggered over, still laughing hard, and gave me a high five. "That was awesome!" "Yesh it waz. Ze awesome Prussia and Bermuda scared all your little coward people so good!" "I'll go get America!" I said, still laughing.

I finished laughing and walked to the front yard. "Where's America?" I heard screaming from a distance and saw America running up the driveway. "America? What are you doing?!" He ran in my direction and tackled me, sending us both onto the ground as he held me tight. "That was scary AHHHH!" He was shaking, most definitely, and was flipping out. "Uh, America, it was just a prank. You can chill out." He held tighter, making it hard to breath again. "Holy crap it's not funny! IT'S NOT!" He was still flipping out, but by this time he should be calm. "I'm sorry, but at least calm down. Your cutting off the air to my lungs."

He let go and rolled onto his back as I got up. "Don't do anything like that again though." "I won't," I said reassuringly. He got up and started to walk to the back yard. To get him moving a little faster, I poked his sides hard and went "ROAR!" "HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" He ran to the back yard again with me walking around the corner with my arms crossed. "Got him." Everyone watched him run around until he finally realized what I had done. "Heeeeeey, you promised you wouldn't!" I shrugged, "I lied, sorry." He pouted for a minute then went back to being his regular 'hero' self.

I sat on the ground and the cats came to me. "Hey guys." America cat kept running into my arm so I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. "What? What you want?" He purred and jumped onto my head. "Thought so." Aurthor sat next to me and smiled. "That's a lovely cat hat you have." "Why thank you. I've been working on it for about five seconds now." America cat meowed, jumped off my head, and ran to America. "Have you met Bermuda cat?" "No I haven't." I picked her up and she stared at Britain. "Hello there." He put his hand out and she sniffed his fingers then rubbed her head against his palm, purring. "You have a new friend, girl?" She looked up at me and meowed.

Bermuda cat jumped away and played with Russia cat. I felt sleep creeping up on me and I rubbed my eyes, yawning. Aurthor looked at me and smiled, pulling me onto his chest and layed down. "Tired are we?" "Mmmm no. Getting there, but not really." He kissed my forehead. "Well, when you get tired, don't be afraid to fall asleep." "You sure?" He nodded and held me in his arms. "I will later." He smiled and Bermuda cat jumped onto him. "Hey, you!" I said, sitting up and petting her head. Aurthor sat up and pet under her jaw, making her purr. She flicked her tail and nuzzled my hand, "yes I know. You're a happy cat."

She purred more and layed down on my lap. "Don't do it." She yawned and fell asleep on my lap, making me yawn again. "Damn, she did it." Aurthor smirked, "Emily, you can sleep you know." I looked at him and nodded. "It's a little cold over here though don't you think?" He pulled me close and layed back down with me on the hill, Bermuda cat on my lap still asleep. "Oh, you never met Britain cat have you?" I shook my head and Aurthor whistled for a moment. A cat ran around the corner of the house and ran up the hill to Aurthors side. "Hey, boy." The cat purred and crawled over Aurthor's side and sniffed me. "This is Emily Britain cat." He curled up and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. "He's just tired. He'll be nicer tomorrow."

I nodded and put my head on his arm. "Going to sleep now?" I nodded and closed my eyes. "Sleep well, Emily." He kissed my forehead and I felt him wrap his other arm around the top of me, pulling me into him a little. "Good night Aurthor." I drifted off to sleep hearing Aurthor say, "I love you." I whispered back, "I love you too," before falling asleep.


	9. America's Party (three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are too many parts to this party   
> o.o  
> and this my friends, is why you do not copy your story from fanfiction.

I woke up to the scent of the Brit and snuggled closer into him. The grass was cold and had little drops of dew on them, making the area surrounding us steam a little with the little gold rays of sunlight peaking in from behind the trees and the soft glow of the light fog. Aurthor's arms were still around me, holding me close, and kept me warm in his embrace. There was the soft chatter of birds and people talking and the low humming of soft snoring coming from Aurthor. I smiled a bit and lifted my head some to look at his sleeping face.

His face was so calm and his hair was messier than usual. I sat up, careful not to wake him, and put his head on my lap. His chest lifted and fell with steady breaths and his eyes opened slowly. "Morning sleepy head." He smiled and stretched then sat up next to me and pulled me into him. "Your eyes are even more amazing when they first awaken and dance with rays of gold, but they look even more breathtaking with the mesmerizing touch of the moons illumination."

His emerald eyes lighted up with happiness like he just discovered something which had been hurting forever had been taken away. "You like...my eyes?" He sounded shocked. "Yea. They're incredible. They remind me of the forest on a sunny day and when the summer turned to autumn and the trees begin to change colors and the scene is caught at the golden hour." "Bu...but, America said you hated the color green." "And you believed him?" He nodded. "He is my younger brother, but then again it is America."

I patted his head and stood, offering him my hand. He took it, I helped him up, and we started towards the door. Most people had gone inside with the exceptional few that were still asleep. We were greeted at the door by Bermuda cat, Russia cat, and Britain cat (get it brb XD god I'm a horrible author v.v) who were pawing at the door. I opened the door and knelt down so the cats could nuzzle my hands. "Hey guys!" They meowed and Bermuda cat jumped onto my back.

I stood, careful not to have Bermuda cat fall off, and walked inside with Aurthor and went to the living room. The Allies and Axis were in there in their groups and talking amongst themselves, the cats running off on their own, Aurthor already arguing with France, except for Russia who hugged me from behind. "Hey buddy," I said with a smile. "Hello." I leaned into him a little and closed my eyes, seeming I was still completely tired. He sat down on the couch at the other end of the room and had me sit on his lap, my head resting on his shoulder.

"You didn't sleep well last night?" I shook my head. "Actually, I kept waking up, but I guess that's because it was so cold." He looked down at me and shook his head. "You should have come over to the fire. It was warm over there." I nodded, "yea I know but I didn't want to leave him." I looked over at Aurthor who now had a grip on France's neck and smiled a little bit. Russia looked over at Russia cat who meowed sadly.

I sat next to Russia and looked up at him in concern. "Russia, what's wrong?" He shook his head, "Nothing. It doesn't matter." "Russia..." "It's okay believe me." There was nothing more to be done. It was obvious that Russia had something that was holding him down, but he just didn't have the strength to tell me right now. "If you ever need to talk to me about anything I'm all ears okay?" He nodded and stood, offered his hand, and when I took it helped me off the couch.

The room quieted down to the point where the clock was one of the only sounds. Everyone was awake but didn't know what to do now. America ran over and pulled me to a different room so fast that I swear I got a little whiplash. "America could you be any more hyper?" "Nope. *^.^" "of course not." "Anyways, this party is dead dude, what do we do?" "You are America, shouldn't you come up with these things yourself? You always do a great job at it." "Come on dude, I may have some kick ass parties but I'm running out of ideas."

"Out of all people, you're losing ideas?" "Yep." "What is wrong with you?!" He raised his hands to eye level and took a step back. "Woah, dude, it's not like I plan for these things to happen! Calm down, cous!" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, his whole figure seeming confused. "Who says I'm not calm?" He opened his mouth then turned his back to me. "Well, the way you were talking made it seem that way!" "Look who's yelling now." He turned back, face red and eyes narrowed. He spoke in a hushed tone, "Don't get sassy with me!" "Go cool down hot head, you're starting to look like one of Spain's tomatoes." He clamped his mouth shut and walked out of the room. Before he was all the way out, I crossed my arms and said calmly, "I'll help you think of some ideas. Don't get too worried about no longer being bad ass, that's kind of impossible since you're the hero." He looked back silently and smiled, holding his hand up with his index finger on his temple. "Thanks cous." I nodded with a slight smile tugging on the corners of my mouth, "no problem.


End file.
